1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of streaming content information over a data network such as the Internet. More specifically, the invention relates especially, but not exclusively, to handling of event-based messaging in conjunction with Internet streaming media. More specifically still, the invention relates especially, but not exclusively, to mixing event triggered messaging into preexisting Internet multi-media data streams such as Internet Radio data streams for delivery to a receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to mix a first presentation of information with a second presentation of information from an independent source. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,700, issued to Honey et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,250, issued to Honey et al, teach a system for enhancing presentation of an object at a sporting event. Both Honey '700 and Honey '250 teach using one or more sensors to determine the position of the object and, based on the position and the field of view of a broadcast camera, editing or augmenting a television signal to enhance presentation of the object. Neither of these teach or suggest basing the editing or augmenting on event driven alerts, local buffering of messages or streams, or use of the Internet.
Over the last several years, provision of audio and/or video streams over the Internet to receiving devices such as personal computers, WebTV™ receivers, or Internet phones has increased. Recently, Internet-based radios (“IP Radios”) and other so-called “Internet Appliances” have begun to be marketed as well. These audio and/or video streams can provide an experience equivalent to radio and/or television broadcasts. However, over the years radio and television broadcasts have been subject to a system of event-based interruptions such as during times of emergency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,283, issued to Cowe, teaches a cable television messaging system for selectively overlaying or substituting a desired message, for example an Emergency Broadcast System warning, onto multiple channels of a cable television system. Cowe '283 does not teach or suggest basing the editing or augmenting on local event alerts, local buffering of messages or streams, or use of the Internet. No such system for event-based interruptions for Internet streams has been proposed to date.
Incorporated by reference herein, U.S. Ser. No. 09/715,364 filed Nov. 17, 2000 for Pieter van der Meulen (“van der Meulun '064”)), for INTELLIGENT APPLIANCE HOME NETWORK, describes a set of consumer devices that can be used in automated home systems. These systems may incorporate alarm systems as well as status monitors and controllers for lights, motors, or appliances. Intelligent appliances may further provide mechanisms for bidirectional communications including the ability to receive commands and transmit status alerts.
For systems that can respond to these status alerts by sending a user definable, user perceptible message, it is preferable for the message to affect ongoing audio and/or video streams, possibly without destroying the audio and/or video stream. It is also desirable to allow for a plurality of alerts such as those comprising status information, configurable by an end user. For example, rather than limit the alerts to Emergency Broadcast System warnings, the end user may wish to have one or more intelligent appliances and/or other devices send alerts to one or more configurable receiving devices, including the same or different intelligent devices.
Additionally, prior art systems do not allow configuring outbound messages that may arise as a result of alerts.